


Par une nuit enneigée

by LeiaFavaz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Dans la nuit enneigée, Loki s'en vas rejoindre son amante, tenant quelque chose de précieux dans les bras.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	Par une nuit enneigée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/gifts).



> Bonjour !
> 
> Ceci est le cadeau d'anniversaire de Luna ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous :)

La neige tombait doucement sur la ville de Storybrook, dansant dans les rayons de lumières des lampadaires, ou des fenêtres. En cette nuit de fin Novembre, les gens s’étaient calfeutrés chez eux, et regardaient des films blottis les uns contre les autres sous des plaids, avec de grandes tasses de chocolats chaud ou de thés et des assiettes de cookies.

Il n’y avait qu’une seule personne pour marcher sous la neige, sans se préoccuper du froid ou des flocons qui créaient des volutes bleus sur ses joues ; Loki, Jötunn et ancien prince d’Asgard, qui s’était exilé quelques mois plus tôt dans cette petite ville du Maine.

Au creux de ses bras, serrés contre sa poitrine, le dieu tenait un drôle de carton, qui semblait contenir quelque chose de vulnérable.

Arrivant enfin devant la grande maison blanche au porche arrondis, il ouvris la porte d’une pensée, et se faufila à l’intérieur.

Entièrement concentré sur le contenu du carton, il n’entendis pas les talons claquer sur le parquet du hall d’entrée.

-Loki ?

Le sus-nommé releva la tête vers son amante, Regina Mills. L’ancienne Méchante Reine et actuelle maire élue de Storybrook le regardait, les bras croisé, vêtu d’un sublime tailleur rouge contrastant élégamment avec ses cheveux sombres.

-Excuse moi de mon retard, ma douce, j’ai rencontré des âmes en perditions sur mon chemin.

-Pardon ?

Un doux bruit s’échappa alors du carton. Ouvrant grand les yeux, la femme s’approcha, alors que Loki changeait sa posture pour lui permettre de voir les trois chatons qui se blottissaient les un contre les autres.

-Ne reste pas là ! Nous allons les réchauffer !

Très vite, les deux amants se rendirent dans le salon, où il faisait plus chaud ; un feu magique crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminé. Là, chaque chatons fut mis dans une épaisse couverture, pendant que Regina usait de ses pouvoirs pour préparer des biberons pour chacune des pauvres petites créatures.

Ensemble, ils s’occupèrent toute la soirée de ces petits êtes sans défenses, les nourrissant, les réchauffant, et jouant un peu avec eux. Lorsque les trois bébés chats se furent assoupis, la maire de Storybrook se tourna vers son amant.

-Où les as tu trouvé ?

-Sous le porche du bâtiment de la bibliothèque, dans un carton.

-Ils ont donc été abandonnés ? Je demanderai à Emma de retrouver le coupable demain. Elle doit s’ennuyer depuis que tout est redevenu, enfin, un peu calme.

-Et vous ferez quoi ? Vous lui enverrez Jimminy Criquet ?

-Pire. Les Charmants. Après ça, je doute que le coupable abandonne à nouveau le moindre animal après un sermon rempli de bons sentiments de leur part.

Loki souris lentement

-Tu es redoutable. Mais qu’allons nous faire de ces chatons ?

-Et bien, nous allons nous en occuper ensemble, non ?

La tête haute, l’ancienne Méchante Reine regardait son amant, comme pour le défier d’oser ne serais-ce que dire le contraire.

-Je suis d’accord, ma douce, murmura Loki en se penchant vers Regina pour l’embrasser doucement.


End file.
